Jadiz
Titles History Family and childhood Jadiz where born 85 years before the third war and was the youngest child to Lord and Lady Hawkblade. She had a two older siblings a sister and a 15 year older brother. The Hawkblade lived in a mansion close to Suncrown villiage. Jadiz spend her earliest year playing and having fun whit her sister. Jadiz loved animals and at her fifth birthday her brother gave her first pet a wolfcup whitch she named Star. On this brithday she also meet Count Ravenblade and his oldest son Archon. Lord Hawkblade was one of the higher Rangers in Silvermoon and was away from home under long periods of time. He rouled his family whit an ironhand. His will was law an the children leared early not to go against his will. Jadiz did not like her father bossing her around but she was careful not to make him angry. Their first real conflict came when Jadiz was in her early teens. Lord Hawkblade had decieded that she was to become a mage like her sister. But Jadiz who was a very headstrong young girl did not like this and beg her father to change his mind. But her father refused. So the same night she ran away from home but did not get far and was brought back to her father. After that she was forced to begin her magic studies. To be sure that his daughter did as she was told her father took Star away from her and she was never to go outside whitout a guard whit her. From that day her childhood ended. Dalaran and Archon Ravenblade After five hard years of preperations Jadiz moved to Dalaran for more advanced studying. Her sister had already been there for some time and had orders to keep good eye on her little sister. Jadiz was a good student in a matter that she always did as she was told but she found magic studies difficult and hard. It was under this time she meet Archon Ravenblade for the second time. Archon like her sister had been in Dalaran for sometime became a greatsupport and helped her through the first difficult years just buy being there. He also became one of best friends. At first Jadiz just liked him as a friend but after years of studying together she began understand that he was more then just a friend. And for the first time since she lost Star she felt happy. And she did enjoy the time they could spend alone whitout her sister keeping and eye on them. Thanks to that her time at Dalaran ran quik and soon twenty years had past. Jadiz now forty years of age return home whit a promise too meet up whit Raven in Silvermoon under the summer festival. Her father was pleased whit her hard work. And for sometime Jadiz could relax. But it was after that her good luck turned on her. Days before the summer festival her father told her that she was to meet her husband to be in Silvermoon under the festivites. Jadiz had never known she had fiance did not protest. So it was whit a sad heart she and her family whent to Silvermoon. She was to meet her fiance at the Court of the sun the following morning. (To be continued) Relations Archon Ravenblade - Husband Yanila and Kealnar - Her twin children Description Quotes Trivia One thing that Jadiz and the woman playing Jadiz (Burgs IRL wife) has incommon is that they are both blond and love cats. However, even though Jadiz is a hunter my wife is totally against hunting! Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Horde Category:House Ravenblade Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter